The nerd is actually a
by loveunaruto
Summary: Sasuke is a rising member in mafia in Konoha High which is a total mafia school. But, all this changes when a nerd enrolls in the school.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its character. Had I owned I would have made Sasuke head over heels for … **

**This is my first fanfiction. So,please be soft with me hehehe**

**Warning: This is a yoai i.e. boy X boy. Don't like don't read.**

**Summary: Sasuke is a rising member in mafia in Konoha High which is a total mafia school. But, all this changes when a nerd enrolls in the school. **

"talking**"**

'thoughts**' **

** THE NERD IS ACTUALLY A…**

_Chapter 1: The nerd_

_Sasuke's POV_

_Uchiha Sasuke doesn't like his .Not even 1 percent. He is such a dick, you know that. He had ended up setting a blind date for Sasuke with some girl. She wouldn't stop talking even though he tried his best to end the conversation. He even talked, would you believe ,due to his bad luck the bitch wouldn't .So,you must be thinking what's Sasuke is doing ,he is ignoring the girl and planning on various ways to kill his bastard for brother slowly and in very painful first, he is gonna chop the bastard's body into smaller pieces then feed them to dogs and_

_"Sasuuuuuukkkkkkeeeeeee-kunnnnnnn" Damn my ears. This girl I'm gonna kill her._

_Ring…Ring…My cell ?What does he want now?_

_"What is it Kiba?"_

_"Sasuke buddy. Sup? I heard from Neji that you are on a date. Is she hot?"_

_Damn that Neji. "Kiba, my dear friend if you value your life hung up the phone now."_

_"(Gulp) cya at school tomorrow."_

_"Oye Sasuke!"_

_Upon hearing his name Sasuke turned around only to meet his dog friend a.k.a Kiba. He nodes at him to acknowledge him. Kiba recognized this and smiled a little. Suddenly, he smirked and said "So, how was your date yesterday?" Sasuke glared and said "Don't make me remember it. I end up grabbing the girl's neck at end and bastard of brother came there and became all nice to her and scolded me." He scowled remembering the incident." _

_"Dude, knock it off now. There's no use in remembering that and scowling." Sasuke glared hard at Kiba .If looks could kill Kiba would be ashes by now. Seeing the famous Uchiha glare, Kiba smirked and said, "Do you know a new kid is coming at our school." Sasuke's glare intensified. I mean who cares if a kid is coming in the school or not. "…and the kid is complete nerd." Sasuke smirked evilly._

_Sasuke and Kiba walked towards their classes. When they entered,morelike when Sasuke entered, all girls cried and yelled at same time "Sasukeeeee-kunnnnn." My ears,damn. _

_"Sasuke-kun,do you want to go on date with me today. "said a pink haired girl latching herself onto his arms. Before Sasuke could even reply,more like glared, a blond haired girl came and shoved pink haired girl from her precious Sasuke-kun and latched herself onto his arm. She lashed her eyebrows suggestively trying to seduce him and said "You will go out with me ne Sasuke-kun?" Damn these girls. One day I am going to kill them all. I would have if they weren't so helpful in my business. _

_Suddenly, the door cricked open and in entered a silver haired masked man. He had an orange book in his hands. He smiled, though nobody could see under his mask ,and said "Get to your seats everybody. I would like you to meet with our new student. Please come in." _

_A mop of blond entered in the class. The boy had big glasses and had gelled his hair from middle. He wore ironed shirt, ironed pant and tie which was so tight that Sasuke had feeling that the boy would die any minute due to the lack of air. The boy also had polished shoe and Sasuke bet that the boy was a neat freak. All in the entire boy screamed nothing but 'FREAK and NERD'. For a minute the class was silent and Sasuke wondered if all were thinking the same. Suddenly, whole the class burst into laughter. Seeing this, the blond boy raised an eyebrow in confusion. Sasuke smirked at this. _

_"He looks like a total freak… hahaha no a total nerdy freak…hahahaha." _

_"Now, now Sakura-chan, you shouldn't say something like this to your new friend."_

_"But, sensei Sakura's right. He does screams nerdy freak." Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing Ino pig saying this. Getting the message, Ino smirked and said, " I am only saying this because he actually is a nerdy freak" Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temples. These girls. He looked at the blond boy who seemed to be unnerved by these insult and his eyes widened a bit. Sasuke also noticed this and smirked. 'Interesting'. _

_"Ok now, class silent." He looked at the blond and said, "Why don't you introduce yourself." The blond grinned and said " I am Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!." What an idiot!_

_"Well now for a seat." He looked at a certain raven haired boy and smirked, "Seat with Uchiha Sasuke." WHAAAAA TTTTT! _

_"WHAAAAATTTTTTTT?" yelled whole the female population._

_"You heard me right. Now Naruto go and sit with Sasuke over there." he said pointing towards the said I am gonna kill ya. How dare you to let this nerdy freak sit with me. The said nerdy freaks came and sit with Sasuke. He grinned at Sasuke and introduced himself again. This is going to be a long day. Sasuke sighed._

_Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that day. The blond nerdy freak was annoying the hell out of him. Not only was he loud and obnoxious but he talked too much as well and Sasuke was getting a migraine. He was trying his best to not to punch the day lights out off the boy. He can't get in trouble, not so fast, not after last month. He sighed remembering the incident. He Kiba wasn't there he would have surely killed that girl. She was so dammn annoying and would cooed every fucking time. Sasuke looked at the whole time chattering blond and sighed. Now you must be wondering, why he hadn't left the blond alone. Well then my dear readers, he had been forced to do so. The head principle threatened him to call his parents and tell them about his activities to them if he wouldn't give a tour to the boy and seeing Tsunade she would be most likely to do that. He looked at the blond and sighed again. Yep this was going to be a long day._

_**AN: So so how was it? Did you like it? RnR please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its character. Had I owned I would have made Sasuke head over heels for … **

**Warning: This is a yoai i.e. boy X boy. Don't like don't read.**

**Summary: Sasuke is a rising member in mafia in Konoha High which is a total mafia school. But, all this changes when a nerd enrolls in the school. **

**A/N : I am really very sorry for my mistakes and I'll my best to correct them. Sorry… **

"talking**"**

'thoughts**' **

** THE NERD IS ACTUALLY A…**

Chapter 2: The Kiss

"Wake up KIBAAAA"

"Damn Hana shut up and let me sleep."

"But you will be late for school."

"School?Damn. I am lateeeeeee."

With the loud yelling, Kiba woke up. He bolted up to his bathroom, brushed his teeth and bathed all in just 5 minutes. He ran down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbed a toast and ran for his school. 'Damn I am late. I hope sensei's not in yet.' Upon reaching the door of his class room and opened it. He sighed in relief when he didn't see anybody. 'Damn that was really close.' He sighed and went to his usual sit. Minutes later, all the students entered the class and so his friends and partners in crime. Yes he was a criminal and he was proud to be one. All of his friends namely Hyugaa Neji, Hyugaa Hinata (Neji's little sister), Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten, Akimichi Chouji, Abrume Shino, Haruno Sakura (That bitch), Yamanaka Ino (That bitch) and the leader Uchiha Sasuke including him were in a mafia gang called 'The Leaf' and he was very proud of it 'cause it was one the most strongest gang in this area along with 'The sounds'. He scowled remembering about 'The Sounds'. His trains of thoughts were interrupted when one of his friends spoke.

"What's the matter Kiba? You look as if you are day dreaming."

He glared at Chouji and said, "I am not day dreaming I am just thinking about 'The Sounds'. I mean when we are going to win them and become one of the strongest gang in Konoha."

"Don't worry Kiba. We will do it. Just wait for some while."

"We've been listening that forever Chouji. I mean common this is our best chance to win over them when no other gangs are around here to stop."

"Hn."

"And here comes the great Uchiha Sasuke." The said Uchiha Sasuke glared at Kiba his famous Uchiha glare. Kiba gulped a bit and smiled sweetly. "Oh I was just kidding Sas."

The raven's glare intensified even more but he was distracted when he heard the door creaking open. He looked around only to saw that nerdy freak dobe. He watched him come towards them and smirked evilly. Sensing some evil aura Naruto looked up only to see the Uchiha look at him with a devious smirk. Oh how he wanted to wipe that stupid smirk up his face and beat the crap out him. But sadly he can't after all he is under disguise. He sighed inwardly and prepared himself for Sasuke's blow. On the other hand, Sasuke had something else in his mind. He looked the dobe from top to bottom. The rest of his friends only looked at him with shocked eyes. Sasuke never ever had looked like that at somebody. Something must be going no Sasuke's head. They all thought at once. Suddenly Sasuke spoke interrupting everyone's thought "Dobe!"

'Did he just call me a dobe? Damn this bastard I am gonna kill him now' thought Naruto and was about to strangle when he remembered he wasn't allowed to do that. He sighed and said nothing. Seeing the dobe's defeated sigh Sasuke smirked even more. "Dobe, do you know who we are?" he asked. 'I don't know and seriously I don't give a fuck about it.' thought Naruto but didn't say anything. He looked at Sasuke and pushed him away and sat in his usual sit. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit so did his friend's. But, after a minute he smirked evilly so did his friends. All of them gathered around Naruto's side and surrounded him. Sasuke came near Naruto and smirked even wider.

"Turn around dobe and face me like a man who you certainly are not."

'WTF? I will kill .That smirk…Control Naruto control'

"So, dobe you think you can do anything to me sitting like that?" Naruto didn't say anything and continued to do his work. Sasuke right eye twitched. How dare this dobe not answer his question and act like they are not even here. He looked at his friends and found the same shocked eyes.

"Sassssuuukkkeeeeeeee-kun…" cried a certain pink haired girl. Damn that bitch Haruno. Can't she see I am busy? Sakura came yelling and tried to glomp Sasuke. Little did she know what was about to happen. On seeing Sakura trying to glomp him, he moved a bit forward… On the other hand, Sakura's yelling distracted Naruto so that he was glaring at Sasuke thinking it was his entire fault. It all happened in slow motion to him. Sakura tried to glomp Sasuke so that he moved a bit forward and well he moved a bit too forward and fell down with him and on him. And after that he could feel a warm sensation on his lips. He opened his eyes only to see he kissing Sasuke and vice versa. Sasuke opened his eyes after his fall only to see the dobe kissing him and vice versa. It was not even a kiss only crashing of lips. That's it but he could feel the dobe's warm lips and god it tasted good. Did I just…? His thoughts were interrupted when he was shoved away towards the wall. He groaned in pain and opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed were blue eyes. He had never seen such blue eyes. It felt even bluer and deeper than the sky. It felt like it could look through him. The blue eyes became angrier and he looked at the person with those eyes. It was none other than the dobe's .The dobe's glass was broken so that his eyes could be seen clearly. The said dobe made an angry noise and walked out of the room. He looked at his disappearing figure. His train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard "Sasssssuuukkkkkeeeee- kunnnnn... Are you all right? That freak tried to kiss you. I know he all did this to gain fame. That nerdy freak…" she continued to yell not caring about evil aura directed towards her. Everything was interrupted when all other student's came and so did his teacher. Sasuke calmed himself and sat down in his usual sit. How many times he tried he couldn't remove the tingling feeling on his lips.

The dobe didn't show on all classes. It was lunch time and he hadn't even seen him. He somewhat became worried. Worried? Did I just feel that? And why am I thinking about the dobe? It is not like he is important to me and all. Then why can't I stop thinking about him. He has such beautiful eyes. I wonder why he was hiding those eyes. Damn…what am I doing thinking about the dobe. I should no must stop them.

Nara Shikamaru looked at his friend and their leader Sasuke and studied him. He looked at rest of his friends and saw them doing the same. After the accidental kiss, Sasuke was like a statue. He didn't say anything and nor did his friends dared to ask him. The gossip was scattered like a wildfire. Never in his life had he seen Sasuke like this. A complete statue lost in his thoughts. And why wouldn't he be after all it was his first kiss that was also taken by the boy. The boy…why but he feels like the boy is hiding something. All of his acts are like they are practiced well and planned. Nothing feels natural. Everything feels fake. Well his glare before was real. He smiled at that thought. He was the first to challenge Sasuke and make him like now. That dobe is hiding more than we think. I hope we will know it fast. Why don't I…That would be perfect. He looked at Sasuke and smiled a lazy smile. Well time to bring Sasuke back to this world. "Sasuke, if you are planning to become statue like that whole that then we will have to send you to museum labeled with 'The Statue Like Uchiha Sasuke." This make Sasuke snap out of his thoughts and he glared at the lazy pineapple headed friend of his. Everybody broke into laughter even the stoic Neji giggled.

"Yeah Sas…Shikamaru is right. You are like after that kiss. Well how was the kiss? Was it good? Tasty?Huh? Huh?" said a smirking Kiba. Sasuke glared at Kiba with his famous Uchiha glare only intensified ten times more. Kiba gulped and said "I was just kidding Sas…Don't take it seriously. After all we are best friends, ne?"

"Hn." Best friend my foot…How could he say like that?

Meanwhile…

'That Uchiha… How dare he?' thought Naruto while brushing his teeth. He had brushed his teeth more than 100 times and had finished 5 tubes of paste. It had taken him all periods before lunch to do that and still he couldn't remove the tingling feeling on his lips. Damn that Uchiha. It was not like that he hadn't kissed anyone. But in fact he had kissed so many that he didn't even remember how many. He sighed and went towards the cafeteria chanting Ramen…Ramen…Ramen… Now Naruto's gonna have Ramen; tasty Ramen. He reached at cafeteria and ordered his 5 bowls of Ramen and was going to an empty table when he noticed everyone's eyes on him. He looked at everyone and glared. Damn these people. Haven't they saw anyone kissing before? He looked at a certain Uchiha and glared at him. The said Uchiha noticed the glare and glared back happily.

To say Sasuke wasn't shock would be an understatement. He was shocked. Never in his life has ever dared to glare him like the dobe was glaring at him. The dobe must be very brave or a complete idiot to dare to glare him like that. Though he believed the latter was correct. If the dobe wants a match then who is he to back down. Thinking that he glared even more. The dobe raised an eyebrow, shrugged and went to his seat. The Uchiha was shocked for some time but later he smirked evilly upon seeing his victory. Sasuke was distracted from his thoughts when he heard someone clearing throat. He looked at his friends with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya know, Sas… (Glare) I mean Sasuke. We have never seen you like this. You are looking at that Naruto kid…" said a certain dog like boy.

"I am not looking I am glaring."

"Yeah Yeah. I know but still you don't look at anyone more than 5 seconds and you are looking at him after he entered the cafeteria and you also never had anyone without getting injured when someone insults you. And you left that Naruto kid without doing anything." He is right. I have never looked…I mean glared at anyone than more than 5seconds…umm well it's because they give up glaring after 5 seconds but that dobe didn't. Yeah, that must be the reason. No, that is the reason. Yeah. Seeing Sasuke as statue again everyone sighed. And one thought crossed through everyone's mind. I hope this Naruto kid will help Sasuke to be normal.

**AN: So so how was it? Did you like it? Please RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo sorry for updating late…I was kinda busy hehe and well…thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its character. Had I owned I would have made Sasuke head over heels for … **

**Warning: This is a yoai i.e. boy X boy. Don't like don't read.**

**Summary: Sasuke is a rising member in mafia in Konoha High which is a total mafia school. But, all this changes when a nerd enrolls in the school. **

"talking**"**

'thoughts**' **

** THE NERD IS ACTUALLY A…**

Chapter 3 : The Akatsuki

Umino Iruka was nervous…very nervous. He had never become nervous like he was now. After all why wouldn't he be? After all it was his first day at Konoha high and he will have to teach those rich and criminal students there. It was not like he hadn't taught before. On the contrary, he was quite good teacher but he was afraid. Like what if the students didn't like him and he didn't get the job then what would happen to Naruto and him. Naruto…that brat; always brings trouble for me. It is good he is under disguise and building whatever he does. I hope he will be able to accomplish his goals. Iruka sighed and looked himself at mirror again and checked him last time. He breathed out. Time to go.

Hatake Kakashi looked at the file just given to him by the head of school, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He looked at the name of occupant 'Umino Iruka'. He looked at his photo and smiled. Cute dolphin-chan. He looked at his bio data. Mmmm…. Umino Iruka… Master's in anatomy with highest ranks… a good teacher…adoptive father of Uzumaki Naruto…now that's interesting. Well… It would be nice to meet you dolphin- chan. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud knock at the door. Must be dolphin-chan.

"Please come in. "he said. And, in entered a nervous Iruka. The first impression he got from his senior and interviewer was pervert and weirdo. I mean who wears a mask that covers everything from view except his eyes. He sighed. The said man smirked though he was unable to see due to mask but he felt like that.

"Please sit down dolphin-chan" said a smirking Kakashi.

"I beg your pardon."

"I said please sit down dolphin-chan."

"I am not dolphin-chan. My name is Umino Iruka and for you it's is Umino-kun." said a glaring Iruka.

'Wow…for someone cute like him, he sure is harsh. But I like these types of people.' thought Kakashi and smirked evilly.

5 Minutes later…

'Why is he staring at me like that?' thought a creped out Iruka. 'Oh god what I have gotten myself into and Naruto too.'

" … Now if you don't mind I'd like to start my classes. So, if you had finished interviewing I am leaving." said Iruka and stood up to go and was walking when Kakashi spoke.

"Wait… I will go with you after all I will be the one to introduce you."

Iruka raised an eyebrow and sighed inwardly. Really what have I gotten myself into.

All the members of certain gang called 'The Leaf' were having their lunch at cafeteria. Their leader Uchiha Sasuke was as usual had stoic face and his two fan girls Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were fawning over him while the rest of his friends were chatting and laughing. Suddenly, all the noises from cafeteria became silent. Sasuke and friends looked towards the source violence and widened their eyes. In front of them was none other Uchiha Itachi and his friends i.e. the 'Akatsuki' were there.

"Hello outoto." said Itachi coming towards Sasuke and standing in front of him.

"Itachi…" said Sasuke from gritted teeth.

"Looks like you are not happy to see your aniki here outoto; back in business." said a smirking Itachi.

Sasuke 'Hn.'ed and glared at Itachi. If looks could kill Itachi would be at hell now. Noticing Sasuke's glare Itachi smirked even more.

"Get ready outoto for some nice fight after all it is either you or me."

"Hn."

Satisfied Itachi and his friends walked out from there. Sasuke glared at them until they disappeared and hissed "Get ready guys time to show who is best."

"Hai." they all say in unison. Shikamaru being the intelligent one asked "But Sasuke we can't defeat Akatsuki that easily. Akatsuki wasn't called the most feared gang of Konoha for nothing. We need a plan Sasuke."

"I know and I have a plan." said Sasuke smirking evilly.

Unknown to every person from cafeteria a person was listening to every conversation by hiding below the counter table. So… Akatsuki are back and have directly challenged 'The Leaf'. 'The sounds' will also challenge Akatsuki since they have to get their revenge on them. I have to say this to Tsunade at once and hope that everything will be all right. The silver haired man rose from the table and took out his favorite Icha Icha Paradise series and headed for the principle office.

The next day whole school was silent. Akatsuki challenging 'The Leaf' had gotten to everyone ears like a wildfire. Everyone was looking at 'The Leaf' or 'Akatsuki' or 'The Sounds'. Some were even debating who will win the match. Sasuke entered through the doors of school and everyone turned their heads to stare at him. He glared at them and walked towards his class. Damn these people. They are really getting on my nerves. Itachi… Be ready for a defeat. And I know it won't be that hard since you have already been defeated once. Sasuke smirked evilly and sat down on his usual sit. He looked at the dobe which was seated beside him. I don't think dobe knows anything about what's going here. I wonder whose side will dobe take if ever were asked to. I don't think dobe is the type to fight. I bet he even can't kill a fly. I mean look at him who wears gel so much and flattens their hair from middle and who the hell wears so big glasses. They look as if they are giant's glasses. Sasuke was snapped out of thoughts when-

"Why are you staring at me?" said a confused Naruto.

"I –I am not staring at you." said Sasuke trying his best to stop the blush that was slowly creeping up to his cheeks. Did I just stammer? Damn.

"Whatever." said Naruto with a bored tone and continued what the hell he was doing.

Should I ask him? I mean Shikamaru told me to.

/Flashback/

"Sasuke."

"What is it Shikamaru?"

"It's about Naruto."

"What's about that dobe?"

"Naruto… I hacked the school's computer and searched for his file and found out that there was no file."

"What?" Even Sasuke was surprised now. "How could this happen? I mean Tsunade-sama doesn't let anyone admit at school without proper validation."

"Yeah. I also thought so and I don't know why I get the feeling that Uzumaki is hiding something from us."

"What do you mean by hiding something from us? Why does he have to hide anyway?"

"What a drag, haven't you ever noticed? Everything he does is fake. Him walking, studying at class, looking at class, speaking with others…everything looks so fake like he has been trained to do so."

"If you say so then that is interesting."

"So, I am thinking about taking him to arcade today and observe him."

"I won't be asking him Shikamaru."

"Che.. . you are so troublesome Sasuke and yes you are going to ask him."

"What if he rejects us?"

"Why are you asking as if you are asking him out on a date? You are so troublesome."

"If you say so why don't you ask him by yourself."

"Che…I would if I had ever talked to him. And you are the only person he has ever talked to…so troublesome."

"Hn. I will ask him."

"Good." said Shikamaru and walked from there to who knows where muttering 'troublesome' all his way.

/End of Flashback/

Well…I think I should ask him.

"Ano... dobe…" Naruto not believing what he was hearing from the ice princess Uchiha Sasuke looked up at him. When he did he nearly fell from the chair 'cause the great Uchiha Sasuke, the fucking I – am – too – good – for – my – own – cause – and – I – don't – care – you – are – so – below – than – me was blushing. Oh I never knew Sasuke had talent to blush. He just stared wide eyed to the boy. On the other hand, Sasuke was having a heart attack. How could my blood vessels can betray to me at time like this? And why is that dobe staring at me wide eyed? This isn't helping. Damn Shikamaru after all this you are dead. Meanwhile, a certain pineapple headed boy sneezed. I have to finish it fast before I blush even more.

"Umm…dobe I was thinking if you could join us at arcade at evening?" Naruto finally snapped out from his surprised state when he heard Sasuke's question. I really can't believe that that stupid prick bastard Uchiha asked me to join with him and his friends. Wow I must be really hallucinating. For once, he even pinched himself but seeing that it was no dream he looked at Sasuke still shocked. But he was again taken out of that state when a phone call came. He excused Sasuke and went out to receive the call. On the other hand Sasuke was nervous and he didn't even know why. He just thought that it was because he never asked anyone out. No, it wasn't date just a way to observe the dobe and see if Shikamaru was right. Yeah that's it. So, keep a hold on Sasuke. He again maintained his cool and calm composure and waited for the dobe. Whomever the dobe was talking to it didn't take long time to him to return. He looked at Naruto for an answer. But it seemed the dobe didn't get it so he just raised a confusing eyebrow. He sighed and asked his question one more time and waited for answer. The dobe seemed to think for some time and finally he nodded.

"I will meet you at Konoha arcade at 5, dobe. And please wear something good. I don't want my reputation to be ruined as gang."

The dobe just smirked and nodded. Sasuke glared at him and walked out of the room.

Uchiha Itachi was exhausted after all he and his friends had to do lots of work. After being defeated their all connections were lost. It was like old memories brought him pain. That gang was the first gang to ever defeat them. It has been almost 1 and half year after that happened. He was shocked when they all had broken down at the base at once. He was too shocked. The leader of that gang was looking at him with hatred eyes. He didn't want to remember that. It pained him. He never thought one simple mistake could lead to his gang being defeated and losing his trust. He had never heard about that gang not before he reached Suna high and there he knew about that gang and met him. The moment he saw him he knew he had fallen for him. Whenever he would look at him or even smiled at him his heart would flutter and there would be butterflies in his stomach. He smiled remembering the old days. But he never meant to hurt her like that or rather hurt him like that. He still remembers the look on his eyes when he knew what crime he had committed. He had looked at him with betray, anger, pain, sorrow in his eyes. It pained him a lot. If only he could say him sorry and ask him to forgive him. But, he had given that hope. It had been 1 and half years and he hadn't seen him after that day. He sighed and looked out of window of his room. If only you knew how much I love you…Kyuubi…

**AN: So how was it? Now my favorite part is coming and now it is time for Narusasunaru…hehehe…. Please don't forget to REVIEW… :D**


End file.
